Show
by Hatta-cyan
Summary: Indonesia masih asyik dengerin ocehannya France
1. Chapter 1: Silent

**Show chapt 1: Silent**

* * *

**Summary**: Sebuah awal dari sebuah kisah

**Chara(s):** Fem! Indonesia, Netherlands, France, dll

**Warning**: Gaje, datar, lebih baik ngga usah dibaca dan mari tonton Belanda vs Slowakia!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Pagi sendu sedang menyelimuti Indonesia. Tak hanya cuaca yang sayu, namun juga gerak-gerik nation itu.

Disiraminya bunga-bunga di halaman istana tanpa senyum. Hal ini sangat aneh mengingat Indonesia adalah gadis yang ramah dan riang. Biasanya ia pun akan tersenyum senang sambil bersenandung kecil ketika meperhatikan bunga-bunga cantik nan elok yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dilihatnya ke arah langit.

_Mendung..._

Dan tak berapa lama, rintik hujan pun turun…

"Ach!" seru Indonesia kaget karena tetesan air itu mengenai wajahnya. Sedangkan hujan turun semakin deras.

Indonesia berlari menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Berusaha menjangkau teras rumah untuk berteduh. Namun ia tak sengaja menginjak permukaan tanah yang licin.

"Kyaaa~!"

-BRUK-

Wanita itu meringis kesakitan karena ia berhasil menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Dan kini, pakaiannya pun ikut basah oleh hujan.

Ia mengelus-elus bagian yang ia rasa sakit itu. Tetap di tempat ia terjatuh. Ia tak beranjak. Hanya saja, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Sebegitu sakitkah?

~*w*~

Kegaduhan terdegar di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Di luar ruangan, terlihat para penjaga berseliweran. Mereka yang datang mengawal para nation-nya tersebut hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria menyadari suara siapa-siapa saja yang berteriak ricuh.

"Alfred! Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu! Jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan! Bloody hell!" seru seorang beralis tebal yang selalu merasa rese dengan kelakuan si HH (Hamburger Hero).

"Much…much…kau..mm..se..much…lalu…sa..much….ja…berisik…much…..iggy-ku…much…." balas sang HH yang tak lain adalah America itu dengan santainya.

"KAU!" si UK-e naik darah mendengar kata iggy+ku. (author dicekik England karna senaknya +e)

Dan berlangsunglah adegan kejar-kejaran ala novel roman di ruangan rapat tersebut.

Germany yang sudah biasa melihat pertunjukan antara America dan England tersebut hanya bisa membasuh wajahnya kesal. Di sebelanya, Veliciano ber-ve-ing ria. Russia yang duduk di sebelah Canada(?) mengeluarkan aura kol-kol-nya dengan senyum sumringah setajam aura Belarus; tak menyadari jika Canada(?) sudah meringkuk ketakutan dengan aura-aura dewa kematian yang dikeluarkan sang Russia. Di tempat lain, France asyik menggoda Japan. Sedangkan para nation dari Uni Eropa juga sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Mencirikan rapat G-8 seperti biasa. Seperti BIASA.

"Hei, Belgium, jam tangan yang cantik," puji wanita berambut cokelat panjang ketika melirik hiasan yang menaungi tangan kiri wanita di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ini?" Belgium menanggapi. "Ini model keluaran terbaru yang kuproduksi. Sedang booming di tempatku. Ringan dan stylish, cocok untuk para remaja," jelasnya sembari memamerkan jam tangannya tersebut. "Ada pilihan warnanya juga," tambahnya.

"Wow! Keren!" Hungary berdecak kagum. Dalam hati ia berharap Austria yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar dan mau memberikan satu untuknya. Sayang, sang Aussie malah sibuk mengomel dengan Prussia yang menyerobot.

"Kesesese! Kau tak dengar kalau aku-sang Prussia yang agung ini ingin duduk di tempatmu, hah?"

"Jangan seenaknya kau! Bla….bla….bla….,"

Dan untuk seterusnya terjadilah perang maha dahsyat kedua di ruang rapat tersebut.

Hungary ber-swt .

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu satu sebagai tanda persahabatan," tawar Belgium seolah-olah tahu apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba swt Hungary berganti dengan pelangi. "B-benarkah?"

Belgium tersenyum. "Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga memberikan satu pada Indonesia," lapornya sambil menyikut Netherlands yang duduk di dekatnya. "Iya, kan, Broer?" ia mengedipkan mata.

Netherlands memasang tampang sewot.

~*w*~

Indonesia menghela nafas. Bahunya ia sandarkan pada dinding bangunan besar di belakangnya. Hatinya terasa begitu berat.

_Ya, Tuhan… Kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini….._

Ia merasakan matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa di tempat seperti ini.

"Indonesia?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Indonesia!" seru suara itu sekali lagi.

Suara itu nyaris membuat wanita itu lari tunggang langgang kalau tidak dihalangi rok kebayanya yang panjang. _France!_

"Mon cheri~~ Aku merindukanmu~~~ ,"

"Hiiiiiieeee!," Indonesia berasa gondok mengetahui France datang ke arahnya ingin memeluk. Dengan segera ia menyikap roknya selutut dan berlari mencari tempat aman.

Untunglah….. France sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kini ia ada di tempat yang cukup aman untuk bersembunyi. Di bawah pohon rindang yang di sekelilingnya ditumbuhi semak-semak tinggi sedada.

Indonesia mengatur nafasnya yang terseok-seok. Rok kebayanya sudah ia rapikan kembali.

_Aku berharap France sudah pergi dan aku bisa keluar dari sini sebelum Netherlands meninggalkanku….._

Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Netherlands…"

Tatapannya kosong menatap rerumputan di tanah. Badannya sengaja ia ringkukan memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu sampai ia benar-benar yakin France sudah tidak berkeliaran di sekitar tempat itu. Namun bukan hal tersebut yang ia risaukan…

"Huh….dasar…"

Ia membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau, Netherlands? Kenapa?"

Indonesia tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ia tumpahkan sembari tadi.

_Kenapa bukan England saja? Atau Spain? KENAPA!_

"Hiks…seandainya….snif…..yang dulu menjajahku England dan bukan kau! M…mungkin aku tak akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini…..hiks….."

"Oh, Indonesia….."

Sebuah tangan memegang pundak Indonesia halus.

"Itu sebabnya kau terlihat murung tadi?"

Indonesia diam. Pria itu kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tak usah malu, ceritakan saja. Pasti berat untukmu bukan?"

Perlahan Indonesia mengangkat wajahnya. "Terima kasih, France. Tak kusangka kau bisa menemukanku…."

Pria itu tertawa. "Itu mudah. Aku hafal wangi farfume yang biasa para nation pakai kau tahu,"

Indonesia nyengir.

"Dan wewangian yang kau pakai hari ini adalah Jasmine," ucapnya sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Indonesia.

Indonesia tersipu mengetahui France bisa juga melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hei, kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

~*w*~

"Kita tidak bisa terus-turusan menunggu. Anda akan bertanding dengan Slovakia nanti. Kita harus cepat kembali ke South Africa,"

Seorang pengawal berkebangsaan Belanda menghampiri nationnya.

Netherlands terdiam. Seseorang yang dinantinya belum juga kelihatan.

"Tuan?"

Netherlands mendengus kesal. "Ya. Aku tahu," tatapannya datar. "Ayo, kita pergi,"

~To be continue~

* * *

**OMAKE~**

1. Ice-watch, sebuah merek jam tangan terbaru berasal dari Belgia. Diluncurkan oleh Jean-Pierre pada tahun 2007. Desainnya ekspresif dengan warna-warna menyala. Masuk ke Indonesia pada tahun 2010.

2. FIFA World Cup, 28 Juni 2010: Belanda vs Slowakia

* * *

**Sepatah, dua patah, tiga tumbang, tumbuh telongewu~ **_Sekapur sirih dari author (LOL)_

=_= Apa-apaan cerita ini. Ck, ngga ada unik-uniknya alias datar. Hehe~ Gomen. Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang terbesit di kepala author di siang bolong (makanya isinya juga bolong-bolong gaje). Kalau diberi kesempatan saya akan buat inti permasalahan Indonesia dengan lebih 'colorful' ntar. Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Apa yang akan France ceritakan pada Indonesia? Dan ada urusan apa Indonesia dengan mantan koloninya, Netherlands? Jangan lupa tonton Belanda vs Slowakia nanti malam~ Thanks for reading~ (yang nyesel dah baca jangan salahin saya, ya? Saya dah kasih warning, lho :P)


	2. Chapter 2: Go

**Show chapt 2: Go**

* * *

**Summary**: Indonesia masih asyik dengerin ocehannya France

**Chara(s):** Fem! Indonesia, Netherlands, France, England, America, Australia

**Warning**: Banyak menggunankan bahasa tidak baku, masih datar

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Hoi, Netherlands! Bagaimana di tempatmu, hah?" seorang pria kecil beralis tebal menyoraki seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan gaya rambut spiky yang berada di seberang sana. Nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Netherlands memalingkan wajah cuek. Ia nampaknya lebih suka memperhatikan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Di sana para pekerja kontruksi bangunan sedang sibuk dengan proyeknya.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi persiapannya selesai," seorang buruh bangunan melapor. "Apa perlu kita…"

"Tidak. Nanti saja,"

"Um, baiklah, tuan," lalu pekerja itu memohon diri pamit.

"Di sini sudah hampir selesai," ucap Netherlands pada England yang menghampiri 'stand'-nya.

England nyengir. "Hoo…jadi ini, ya bangunan dari tempat yang kau banggakan itu…" sang UK memperhatikan bangunan yang sedang dibangun di hadapannya. Seperti sebuah puri. Namun desain dan reliefnya begitu berbeda dengan puri istana miliknya. Lebih kecil, mungil, dan lebih berkesan mistis.

"Lumayan," ia mangut-mangut. Dalam hati ia memuji kemisteriusan 'puri' itu. "Tapi, yah…bangunan yang sedang kubangun lebih besar dan terkenal di Eropa ketimbang milikmu! Taj Mahal kau tahu! Wahahahaha~," tawanya sakartis.

"Fuh…" Netherlands netral. Ia seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan dilontarkan memalingkan muka lagi ke arah bangunan yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dibangun tersebut. Dinding-dindingnya telah dibangun kokoh, begitu juga dengan bagian inti lain. Reliefnya dibuat sedetail mungkin. Dan tidak lupa beberapa hiasan khas yang selalu bisa mengingatkannya dengan negeri 'kepunyaannya' itu.

_Ya, mungkin ini tidak seberapa berharga di mata mereka, tapi bagiku ini lain…_

Tak berapa lama muncullah seorang sinting lainnya yang mengganggu suasana damai di stand Netherlands. Jika England dengan tawa edannya, maka seorang satu ini dengan desahannya yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengar sakit perut, muntah-muntah, diare, maag, dan berbagai macam penyakit perut lainnya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si super mesum, France.

"Ah~ Netherlands~ Bagaimana keadaan di tempatmu~?" pertanyaan yang tak jauh brerbeda dengan yang sebelumnya ditanyakan si alis tebal. Namun dengan versi yang sudah dapat ditebak kemesumannya. Dan anehnya lagi, ia datang sambil merenggakan tangan ingin memeluk si UK-e. Dan terkaparlah France untuk beberapa saat.

Netherlands facepalm dan mengambil jarak aman dari sang mesumitis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya singkat setelah France berhasil membuat malaikat maut lari tunggang langgang karna hampir dicium oleh bibir kemesumannya.

"Oh! Jadi ini, ya. Astaga~ Cantik sekali~," pujinya dengan mengelus-elus benjolan kecil di kepala. "Indies pasti senang melihatnya,"

_Blush!_ Tiba-tiba pipi Netherlands sedikit bersemu kemerahan. Tapi ia tak ingin seorang pun mengetahuinya dan tetap memasang wajah stay cool seperti sediakala.

"Ow, Holland, pipimu merah~," goda France yang naasnya selalu tajam instingnya akan masalah cinta-percintaan.

Netherlands merengut. "Mungkin aku demam," kilahnya gelabakan.

"Ahahaha~ Demam cinta~ Oke, aku mengerti. Aku akan merelakanmu pada Indies,"

Dan kini untuk kedua kalinya France mendapatkan bogem mentah dalam pagi ini. Mental sampai langit ke tujuh, dan semoga ia kembali sebelum England menyelesaikan pesta mirasnya nanti malam(?).

England yang sembari tadi memperhatikan berbalik facepalm. _Cinta memang mengerikan_, sungutnya dalam hati.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan membangun Candi Borobudur dalam expo ini," tutur England mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu gerbang 'Puri Bali' di dekatnya.

"Itu tak akan banyak berarti," Netherlands tersenyum sinis.

England mengeryitkan dahi. Entah tak mengerti perkataan sang negara Tulip atau merasa aneh melihat Netherlands yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Bangunan ini selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Berbeda dengan Borobudur yang megah itu. Standar namun memiliki banyak keunikan, itulah maksudku membangun Puri Bali ini. Benar-benar mencerminkan sikapnya yang sederhana tapi memiliki banyak potensi.

Melihat bangunan seperti ini pun sekilas sudah dapat membuatku terbayang saat ia menari di ujung sana. Begitu manis,"

England cengo.

Netherlands juga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha~ Kau bicara apa, hah? Huahahaha…,"

Mampus! Netherlands diguyon England akibat bicara ngelanturnya. _Sial, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?_, ratapnya dalam hati.

"A-aku harus segera menghubungi Indies untuk acara tari,"

Dengan segera Netherlands meninggalkan England yang masih bergelak tawa. Dengan wajah memerah dan kesal tentunya.

"Cinta memang tak pandang bulu, ya~ Bahkan untuk si pria sok cool…pft…"

Dari balik semak-semak France menahan tawa geli menyaksikan peristiwa ngelantur tersebut.

~*w*~

"….."

Di sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat rapat G-20 dan G-8, lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang gedung tersebut duduklah Indonesia yang ditemani France di sebelah kirinya. Wanita itu terdiam membisu setelah France menyudahi kisah masa lalu yang terjadi di kediamannya di Paris 69 tahun yang lalu. Masa disaat ia masih dalam 'dekapan' sang kompeni, Netherlands.

"Jadi, mon cheri, kau sudah merasa baikan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" France mulai senyam-senyum kurang waras.

Indonesia tidak respect dengan aura France yang mulai kembali mesum. Tangisnya sudah reda. Perlahan singgungan merah jambu mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah Netherlands berkata seperti itu…?"

"Ya! Sewaktu Colonial Expo di tempatku dulu. Bagaimana? Aku seorang yang pandai bercerita, kan?" lagaknya mulai seperti si 'maha agung plus awesome', Mr. Barack Prussia (Eh?).

Indonesia semakin memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Indonesia, kau sedang menunggu siapa tadi? Bukannya rapat G-20 lebih dulu selesai daripada rapat G-8? Oh, iya! Pertemuan puncak nanti di tempatku, lho~ Di pantai~ Kalau kau mau aku tidak kebertana kalau kau mau i…."

-BUAG-

Dengan selamat kepala Indonesia menyundul dagu France; karena ia lebih pendek ketimbang pria mesum itu. Dan terkaparlah France dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidung.

"Ya, ampun, gusti! Aku lupa!"

Ia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan France yang sekarat. Kasihan France, mungkin memang sudah nasibnya selalu terkapar mengenaskan.

~*w*~

Dari kejauhan Indonesia bisa melihat seorang pria blone dengan kacamata sedang asyik menikmati makanan kesukaannya, hamburger.

"A-AMERICA!"

"Waks!" sontak pria itu kaget setengah hidup mendengar suara TOA di kejauhan. Bahkan hamburger kesukaannya hampir jatuh ke tanah. _Untung cuman jatuh di rumput_…

"A-A-Am-me-merica…." Indonesia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ah! Indonesia! Baru saja aku ngobrol dengan Bos-mu, lho! Ternyata dia orang yang asyik!" celetuk si HH tak mengidahkan suasana.

"Benarkah? Kukira Bos sudah pulang duluan ta… Ah! Bukan itu maksudku! America, kau lihat Netherlands tidak?"

"Hm..much…Netherlandch?" America mulai mengunyah hamburgerya .

"Ya, ya! Netherlands! Kau lihat dia?"

America sok berlagak jenius dengan mengeryitkan dahi. Berfikir. "Um….."

"….?"

"Hng…."

"…..?"

"Ngga tau, tuh. Ngga liat…."

-gubrak-

Indonesia meratapi nasibnya. _Sudah nyariin Netherlands ngga ketemu, sekarang malah dibodohi America pula_. Meskipun ia tahu dari awal America itu memang bodoh.

"Oh, kau mencari Netherlands, Indonesia?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik America. Suara yang terasa begitu familiar di telinga gadis ASEAN itu. Nadanya juga memberi kesejukan seolah-olah tahu di mana Netherlands berada.

"Ah~ Kau tau di mana dia, Australia?"

"Ya, tadi kulihat ia naik pesawat menuju South Africa. Dia kan masih harus bertanding, Indonesia,"

Sontak Indonesia sweatdrop. Ia benar-benar lupa jika Netherlands masih harus menghadapi Slovakia di babak 16 besar.

"Indonesia? Kamu ngga papa?" tanya pria yang dijuluki maniak Koala itu khawatir melihat perubahan air muka Indonesia. Sedangkan si HH masih asyik memakan hamburgernya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Hiks…pa-padahal dia sudah memintaku sampai datang ke tempatku segala….." Indonesia mulai menangis lagi. Australia panik, America santai menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana ini….aku sudah bilang pada Bos jika aku akan pergi ke Den Haag dengan pesawat Netherlands….hiks…." Indonesia menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan khawatir! Ada HERO di sini! Kau bisa memakai pesawatku, Indonesia!"

Tak ada badai, tak ada tsunami. America seperti biasa selalu antusias menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong. Tapi nampaknya seruan itu berhasil membawa musim semi datang kembali ke raut wajah wanita Asia itu.

"Benarkah, America? Ka-kau mau menolongku?" senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Indonesia. Sampai-sampai lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Ya! Ayo, semuanya! Den Haag tujuan kita!"

Dan pergilah mereka bertiga ke Den Haag menaiki pesawat pemerintah milik America.

~To be continue~

* * *

**OMAKE~**

1. Colonial Expo International

Diadakan di Paris pada tahun 1931. Lebih tepatnya Vincennes et Lago Daumaesnil, Bosco. Adalah sebuah acara dimana setiap negara di Eropa membangun bangunan dengan corak arsitektur ala jajahan masing-masing negara. Saat itu Inggris membentuk paviliun berbentuk Taj Mahal, Perancis memabngun paviliun Angkor Wat di Kamboja, Italia membangun paviliun seperti rumah di Somalia, dan Belanda membangun paviliun seperti Puri di Bali.

2. Pertemuan puncak G-8 yang akan datang akan diadakan di tempat peristirahatan tepi pantai Nice di Prancis tenggara. (KOMPAS-Minggu, 27 Juni 2010)

* * *

**Sepatah, dua patah, tiga tumbang, tumbuh telongewu~ **_Sekapur sirih dari author (LOL)_

Ya, Allah! Ini fic masih bersambung lagi, toh! –njedotin kepala ke lantai- Ah, maaf buat para readers yang mengharapkan suatu fic yang berkualitas, sungguh mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (_ _)\ Cerita ini belum masuk ke klimaks, bahkan penanjakan pun belum =_= Ah, semoga rating di cerita selanjutnya ngga sampai M… Jujur kalo soal Netherlands dah ketemu ma Indonesia rasanya saya…. –PLAKPLAKPLAK- Pikiran mesuuuum! Agggghhh!

Maaf jika ada yang miss typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Saya harap ada yang mau nge-review buat ngasih tempe. Jadi, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya (lagi)? Apa tujuan sebenarnya Indonesia ke Den Haag? Dan kenapa sampai Australia pun ikut nyasar ke pesawatnya America =_=" (jujur author pun belum mikir sebabnya)? Thanks for reading~ :D


End file.
